


[Podfic] In a hallway where love's never been

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [46]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), F/F, Gerard Keay Lives, Michael lives, Multi, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: It's just-- this:Georgie Barker looks at Jonathan Sims across the table in their favourite cafe one rainy January morning and instead of saying "I don't think this is going to work," she says "I think we should take a break."
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims (implied), Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Melanie King (background), Helen/Melanie King (background)
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] In a hallway where love's never been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In a hallway where love's never been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210006) by [thought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thought/pseuds/thought). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/in-a-hallway-where-loves-never-been/in%20a%20hallway%20where%20loves%20never%20been.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/in-a-hallway-where-loves-never-been/in%20a%20hallway%20where%20loves%20never%20been.mp3) | 21 MB | 0:29:26  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/in-a-hallway-where-loves-never-been/in%20a%20hallway%20where%20love%27s%20never%20been.m4b)  
  
| 34 MB | 0:29:26


End file.
